


Looking Beyond the Mask

by Blinded_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_HP/pseuds/Blinded_HP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a very strange invitation, one that results in a learning experience he would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Beyond the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SnarryGlompfest, Prompt #12: Snape suddenly discovers he has a Prince castle to inherit. Naturally he has to bond to get it. I’d love some mystery, action and excitement, too!
> 
> It was done as a PinchHit so I apologize for any mistakes - I could not find a Beta on such short notice.

_Mr Harry James Potter,  
You are hereby cordially invited to attend a Masquerade Ball, hosted by an upstanding citizen who wishes to remain anonymous._

_Place: Twilight Hall, Ministry of Magic_  
 _Date: Friday 14 November 2002_  
 _Time: 20:00_

_All Bachelors and Bachelorettes are invited and the only entrance fee or permit required is a mask. No RSVP is required._

_We hope to see you there._

_Anthony Billstrode  
Head of the Recreational Office; Ministry of Magic_

Harry read through the unusual letter again, wondering if he understood exactly what this was about. From what was said as well as unsaid in the letter, it seemed that someone had decided on a very new and unique way of finding themselves a partner. The fact that the host wishes to remain anonymous as well as the fact that all available single people were invited, lent Harry to the idea that this was an event designed specifically to find a suitable partner for the person hosting the whole thing.

Harry was definitely intrigued.

The fact that it was a masquerade ball made Harry feel much more comfortable about accepting the offer. Even four years after Voldemort’s downfall, people were still in awe of the Great Harry Potter and mobbed him wherever he went. With this type of event, no one would know who he was and Harry might even be able to find some new friends, being able to talk openly to anyone, with no one the wiser to his identity. 

Having made up his mind, Harry quickly penned a note to Hermione, asking her to meet him in muggle London, a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. He had some shopping to do.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

“Oh Harry! This is wonderful! I am so glad that you accepted the invitation. Ginny got one too but she decided not to go. I wondered if you received one.”

Harry hugged his friend as they met up and then proceeded to explain his idea to her. In his letter, he had only written that he received the invitation and would appreciate some help on the costume. Now, with Hermione by his side, Harry described what he was looking for and listened to any advice that she gave. They spent the whole day in muggle London, going from shop to shop, some vintage, some new brand stores and even some pawn shops, just to see what everyone had to offer.

By five in the afternoon, both Harry and Hermione were ready to drop but they had been successful in finding exactly what Harry needed. 

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron from where they used the floo to return to the Burrow. Molly grabbed Harry in a bear hug, scolding him for not visiting more frequently and quickly ushered them to the table where she proceeded to stuff them to their gills.

“Thank you Mrs Weasley, this was delicious.” “Come now, Harry dear, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s Molly, none of that Mrs….” Harry smiled sheepishly, knowing in his heart that he would never be able to call her just by her name, he respected her way too much.

“Well now, I hope that your trip was successful. Yes? Good, good. Do you wish to sleep over? I can give you Ron’s old room if you want.”

Harry thanked her again but declined the offer. Even though he loved the Weasleys more than life itself, he felt much more comfortable in his own little apartment. Having never had a place to call home, Harry had grown really attached to his very first place that he bought after school.

Giving Hermione a last hug and thanks, Harry flooed to his apartment, dropping his bags as soon as he exited the fireplace and plonking himself down on his couch. Shopping was not a hobby he pursued regularly and after the day they just had, Harry was knackered.

Eyes falling closed, Harry drifted off thinking of his costume and the mysterious host whom had prompted this whole excursion. He was really only going there because of the anonymity, but maybe, just maybe, he would find something else as well. Something he did not dare even think about, let alone dream about. Someone who saw and loved him for Harry, just Harry.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

 

Severus stood in front of the mirror, checking all angles, making sure that his clothes were straight and unwrinkled. His plan seemed like a brilliant one at first. He needed to find a bond-mate in order to inherit the Prince property and what better way to find someone, get to know someone, than by hiding behind a mask? He had done that his whole life. It was something he was comfortable with. Putting this plan into action however, brought many concerns and uncertainties. It was too late to change his mind now, however. He would just have to go back to his mask, and hide behind that as he always had.

Behind the mask, no one saw the real Severus, no one knew the person behind the mask. In this case, a very literal mask. Severus held the black mask in front of his face and the magic interwoven into the piece of fabric moulded it to his skin. The mask was fairly plain, a strip across his eyes, tied to a piece that stretched from ear to ear, covering his nose and mouth. If he had to be honest, it looked very much like what muggle woman from some countries wore, with the only difference being that this was a magical mask and more masculine – it also didn’t cover his hair. He did not care very much about what he looked like with the mask on, his only concern being that no-one recognise him. The poison from Nagini’s bite had wreaked havoc on his system and as a result, Severus was almost completely grey. No one would recognise him by his hair, he was certain.

This evening, Severus hoped to find at least a few people he could talk comfortably with. If he could find maybe three people with shared interests, who could keep up with his intelligence and wit, then he could arrange for a date, get to know them better and introduce himself properly. 

Checking the time, Severus took a deep breath and straightened himself up. The ball was about to start.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Twilight Hall this special evening. Our host has a very fun evening planned with dancing, musical performances and drinks all around. Everyone is encouraged to mingle and enjoy themselves. The host has expressed his wish to remain anonymous until the end of the evening. He will come forth at midnight and call upon those whom he wishes to join him in a private setting where he will then reveal his identity. Please, enjoy yourselves!”

Harry politely clapped along with everyone else as the announcer stepped down from the stage and a musician took his place. The violinist started off with a slow song, one composed by Mozart if Harry remembered correctly.

Sipping from his flagon, Harry scanned the crowd. He was a bit nervous and unsure but knew that as soon as people started mingling, he would get into the swing of things. Having many female friends, Harry was hoping that tonight he might make a few good friends with his own gender, and who knows, maybe they could become more than friends.

A man – at least Harry was hoping it was a man – hesitantly stepped forward and after Harry gave him a slight smile, he proceeded until they were standing next to each other.

“Hi. You look wonderful, I just had to come and tell you that. Oh, sorry, I’m Michael.”

Harry smiled and took the proferred hand. “Nice to meet you Michael, and thank you, you look brilliant. Love the Phantom look you’ve got going.”

Michael smiled and blushed at the compliment and they started talking about anything and everything. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Harry had not introduced himself in return.

After Michael excused himself to find another drink, Harry met Patrick, Donovan and Tobias. Shirley had also introduced herself but they quickly realised that they had nothing in common and parted ways.

From the four men that Harry had conversed with so far, only Patrick and Tobias really interested him. Michael was a bit too timid and childlike whereas Donovan spoke of nothing but himself and the big business he was building, aiming to become a millionaire within the year. Patrick and Tobias both expressed an interest in what Harry himself enjoyed, his hobbies, strengths and weaknesses and they in turn confided a few things of themselves. Tobias had a very scratchy voice, as if something was permanently stuck in his throat but Harry soon got used to it. Patrick on the other hand had a very loud and high pitched voice and Harry sometimes had to stop himself from looking around to see if anyone else heard their conversation. Even though the loudness of his voice bothered Harry a little, Patrick had many other redeeming qualities and Harry enjoyed their time together. 

By the time midnight rolled around, Harry was dead on his feet but very happy to have accepted the invitation. After the third introduction, Harry had settled on just introducing himself as Phoenix, knowing that it would give nothing away as to his real identity.

As the music wound down and someone made their way to the stage, Harry realised that the evening had come to an end. He had received two pieces of paper with names and addresses, hopefuls that gave their names to him in order to keep in contact after the proceedings finished. Harry only wished that Tobias and Patrick had been those two.

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach as he recognised Tobias, now taking the stage. Of the hundred and something people there that night, Harry had not imagined that he would have spent so much time talking to the mysterious host. 

“I thank you all for coming tonight. The mystery and secrecy surrounding the whole event was done with good reason and I apologise if anyone felt uncomfortable in this setting. I met many people tonight, wonderful people with big dreams and much to give to our society and I hope that every one of you will find your place in our world.”

Applause followed this short interlude and Harry found himself holding his breath, not really knowing why he did so.

“It would be my honour to get to know every one of you who has expressed an interest tonight and although we will pursue new friendships and acquaintances because of this evening, I have felt a real connection to four people tonight and it is my wish that they join me in the antechamber now. If you don’t feel comfortable with this and do not wish to join me, do feel free to leave, I will not hold it against you.”

The suspense was killing him!

“Patrick, Heinrich, Phoenix and Claude, if you would honour me with your presence, please join me in the antechamber. Thank you once again everyone for coming and may all your dreams come true.”

Harry was frozen to the spot, not sure that he had heard correctly. Tobias had said his name, well, his code name, and now wished him to join the others in the antechamber. He knew what this meant. Knew that if he chose to proceed with this, there would be no turning back. Tobias was clearly looking for a partner, someone to share his life with and if Harry entered that antechamber, there was a 25% chance that he would be chosen as that someone. Certainly not tonight, no, but down the road, he might become that one significant other of Tobias. Was he really ready for something like this?

Thinking back to his apartment, his lonely, one bedroomed home, Harry knew that he could not live there forever. Could not stay alone forever. The Weasleys were his adopted family but that was not what Harry really wanted, needed. He took a step forward, then another and another until he was standing in front of the door to an uncertain future. Hesitating a moment more, Harry looked back over his shoulder, shocked to find so many people staring at him. Flushing, only now remembering where he was and what he was doing, Harry squared his shoulders and pushed open the door.

Patrick was already inside and Harry smiled at him, relieved that there was someone else he had gotten to know this evening. Maybe it was a good sign that one of the people Harry was considering contacting after tonight was also chosen by Tobias. It meant that they saw the same potential in Patrick, whether that was a potential as a partner at home or in business, Harry was not sure.

“So, will we finally find out your real name Phoenix?” Patrick asked this with a little smirk and wink, telling Harry that he did not really expect an answer but would welcome the knowledge if he decided to confide it.

Harry shrugged a little “Maybe?” was all he said.

A man dressed like a vampire entered and introduced himself as Claude. Harry shook his hand and gave his code name while Patrick did the same, just with his real name – at least Harry thought it was his real name, but who knows?

Another five minutes passed in uneasy silence before Tobias entered. “Heinrich declined to join us so if you are all ready, we can proceed.” A hand held out to the table that had suddenly appeared made it clear that Tobias expected them to sit and dine with him. It was quite late in the evening to have a meal but Harry took his seat anyway. When everyone was seated, a platter with finger food appeared and Harry relaxed a bit more, glad that he would not be expected to sit through a three or five course meal at this time of night.

“Thank you all for joining me here, I know that all this secrecy and mystery can be a bit daunting and I appreciate you taking this chance.”

“Firstly, I would like us all to agree to remove our masks and to introduce ourselves properly, if you feel that you cannot do that in front of everyone, I would ask that you at least reveal yourself to me. If you have second thoughts about the whole thing, I will not hold it against you if you decide to leave.”

Harry and Patrick exchanged some nervous looks but both knew that they would not hide any further, having come this far, there was no turning back now.

“We are all agreed then? Good. I will go first.”

Tobias lifted his wand to the side of his head and his mask fell away, slipping down into his lap. Harry could only stare. 

He knew that face. There was no mistaking those features, the crooked nose, the thin lips, even the eyes and Harry mentally berated himself for not recognising those eyes behind the mask.

They grey hair had thrown him completely.

“Severus Snape”

The name slipped out before he could stop it but Harry was very grateful that he had done so with no inflection, no dislike or hate or anything. Just a name.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. Severus Tobias Snape.”

Harry shivered, for no apparent reason, and hunched down in his seat, for the first time regretting his decision to come to this blasted masquerade.

Claude hesitantly raised his hands to his mask and as he lifted it up and over, he spoke. 

“Severus. I… I thought you were dead. I’m sorry. I love you, you know I do, but you’re like a father to me. I practically grew up on your lap. I am very glad to see that you are alright and we need to catch up some time, but for the purpose of tonight, I’m afraid I can’t be what you want.”

Harry got his second shock of the night as Draco Malfoy finished his little speech, bowed before them and then slipped out the door.

Looking back at Snape, Harry could see the sad understanding there. It looked like Snape had known who was under that mask but had still taken the chance to see how Draco Malfoy viewed him. With only himself and Patrick left, Harry felt fairly certain that only one man would be invited back on a date with Snape, and it wasn’t him.

“Well, if I am right then Patrick, you are Patrick Holden, started Hogwarts two years after myself and were sorted into Ravenclaw.”

If Patrick was surprised that Severus Snape had known who he was, he did not show it, only nodded that he was right. “I am.”

Both of the other men turned to Harry and he swallowed heavily.

“I’m afraid that I have to confess I do not know who you are Phoenix.” Harry blinked a bit after Snape confessed that but could not really blame the man for not recognising him. Ron wouldn’t be able to recognise him!

Gently taking the mask into his hands, Harry lifted the beautiful phoenix creation off his face. The mask was a detailed piece with red and gold feathers interwoven to look as life like as possible. Muggles may be many things in a wizard’s eye but one thing Harry knew for certain was that they could be damned creative and wonderful artists. The vintage shop he had found this mask in was of renowned repute and Harry could not agree more with their glowing reputation. 

Having removed the first piece of his mask, Harry lifted his eyes a bit but could see no recognition on either of the other men’s faces. The head piece was something that Hermione had created, after they bought the mask. She had taken feathers (owl as far as Harry knew), and using the mask as a reference, created a headpiece that Harry fitted on his head the same way swimmers put on their caps. As far as he knows, she might even have used a swimming cap to weave the feathers into. The feathers had all been charmed red and gold to fit with the mask.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that after he lifted his head piece, Snape might recognise him, Harry took hold of the cap and lifted it off. A sharp intake of breath told him that he had been correct and that Snape recognised him now. With nothing left to loose, Harry lifted his eyes and pointed his wand at his face. The deep brown, almost golden colour receded from his eyes and his very distinctive emerald green took its place.

“Potter.”

Patrick just about tripped over himself as he suddenly stood to reach Harry’s hand once again. “Oh wonderful! Not only is your costume magnificent, but you… you’re Harry Potter!”

Cringing on the inside, Harry let the man shake his hand once again before he turned to Snape.

“Professor.” He greeted with a respectful nod of his head.

Snape frowned at the title but said nothing. The rest of the gathering proceeded very stiltedly and when Snape announced that he was retiring for the evening, Harry almost let out a breath of relief.

Snape called Patrick to him and spoke a few words, shook his hand and led him to the door. When it was just the two of them left, Harry rose from his seat and approached Snape.

“It was a wonderful ball and I had a lovely time, thank you Professor Snape.” Harry had rehearsed the words for almost a minute in his head and was very glad when it came across as respectful and not too nervous.

“I am not your professor anymore Potter. As for the ball, I am glad that you enjoyed it and appreciate you coming here tonight. If it pleases you, we can meet up on Friday night at “The Boiling Brew” in Leisure Alley, let’s say eight o’clock?”

Standing so close to Snape, Harry could see that his hair was not completely grey, having a few black strands peeking through and found himself wondering about the colour change. Was it because of the stress of war? Something to do with how he survived Nagini’s bite? Something else?

Snape cleared his throat and Harry belatedly realised that he had been caught staring and had not heard a word the other man said.

“Erm.. sorry.. I was distracted, could you repeat that?”

If Snape was annoyed with him, he hid it well. After repeating the question, Harry agreed to the time and place, gave the man a small smile and slipped out the door.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_This is ridiculous Harry! Stop pacing and worrying. What will happen, will happen. You’ve already agreed to the date and there is no way to back out with grace this late. It’s just Snape. There is nothing to fear. Just Snape._

Harry came to a standstill in front of his mirror and checked himself over again. His mental pep talk had not done much for his confidence but as the clock struck once to indicate a quarter, Harry pulled himself together and headed towards his floo.

“The Leaky Cauldron” Harry announced as clearly as possible, throwing the floo powder in and stepping into the fireplace.

Dusting himself off when he emerged on the other side, Harry made his way through the throng of people, exiting at the back and heading into Diagon Alley. Leisure Alley was located just right of Nocturne Alley. A place that Harry had been very surprised to discover when he turned eighteen. There was a very complex charm woven around the whole alley that prevented anyone younger than eighteen from seeing it. Although not as bad a reputation as Nocturne Alley, Leisure Alley had a few dubious proprietors but the good reputation of the rest of the establishments more than made up for it. Unfortunately, “The Boiling Brew” was categorised more in the former section than the latter. Harry had never been there before so had no idea what to expect.

Peeking in through the window as he approached the door, Harry only had time to see two people showing some very public affection to each other before he was standing at the entrance.

“Good evening sir. Welcome to ‘The Boiling Brew’. Have you a reservation for tonight?”

Harry felt himself relax as he saw the man glance at his scar but then greet him as he would any other patron. Perhaps this would work out alright.

“Er… Hi… Well, I’m supposed to meet someone here. Um…. Tobias?” Harry was uncertain if Snape would have given his full name at such an establishment, especially since the majority of people still thought the man dead.

“Oh! Yes, Severus. He told me that he was expecting someone tonight. If you will follow me, please.”

Harry breathed out in relief and followed the man to a very secluded, dark corner.

Taking the indicated seat, Harry thanked the man and turned his attention to Snape.

“Good evening Potter. I am glad that you could make it. May I compliment you on your attire, you dress up very well.”

Harry blushed at the compliment and self-consciously tugged at his suit jacket.

“Er.. Good evening Pro… er… Snape. Thanks. You look very nice too.” Harry mentally smacked himself. _Look very nice? Very nice? Is that the best you could do, Potter?_ Harry wondered at the significance of always thinking of himself mentally as _Potter_ when he was conversing with Snape.

“Thank you Mr Potter.” Snape had a small smirk on his face, almost as if he knew what Harry was thinking. Checking his very limited Occlumency shields, Harry knew that Snape had not in fact read his mind, just his body language.

“I have taken the liberty of ordering us some wine. A Cabernet Sauvignon. If you are unfamiliar with wines and which food to pick that would go best with it, I would suggest you go for steak or roast.”

The overwhelming urge to gape gripped Harry but he controlled his expression as best he could. Taking in everything that Snape had said, Harry quickly decided to go with the suggestion, knowing that he knew absolutely nothing about wines and which food would go with which wine.

“Erm… Yes, alright, that’s good. I’ll take a steak then, please. Umm, with vegetables, I think?” Harry posed it more as a question, not wanting to pick the wrong things.

Snape just looked at him for long moments before he nodded and waved a waiter over.

He ordered the steak and vegetables for Harry and a roast for himself, also with vegetables on the side.

The silence that settled over the table was uncomfortable and Harry could not help but squirm in his seat, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

“While we were at the masquerade, you told me that you did the Auror training course but are not with the force anymore. What made you decide to leave?”

Harry felt very grateful to Snape for starting the conversation and soon felt himself relax as he talked about the four years since he left school. Snape would interject with a few questions here and there and by the time their food arrived, Harry was amazed to find that they had not once slipped into that uncomfortable silence again.

They ate mostly in silence, only interjecting here and there with a few sentences. After their plates were cleared away, Harry declined any dessert and settled back to enjoy his wine.

“I have told you most of what I have been up to over the last four years, would you mind telling me a bit more of yourself over this period? Where did you go, what did you do?”

Harry hoped he was not too forward and that Snape would not think him nosy, just interested in what the man had done.

“After the incident with Nagini, I found myself back at Spinner’s End. I must have apparated there, my magic transporting me to the place I subconsciously knew had the cure to the poison ravaging through me. It took almost a month for me to regain my full strength but the poison had done some irreversible damage. My hair lost its pigmentation and my throat was damaged to a point I thought I would be forever mute.”

Snape took a sip of wine before continuing.

“When I was back to full health, I started a mail order business of potions, anything from cough medicine to lubrication oil.”

Harry almost chocked on his wine and glared at Snape as the man smirked at him.

“Come now Potter, we are both grown men and apparently share the same tastes in partners, otherwise you would not be here tonight.”

However right Snape might have been about that, Harry was still technically a virgin and saying things like that in public brought a blush to his cheeks.

“As I was saying, I started a mail order business which supported me adequately enough for three years. In February of this year, I found out that my grandfather on my mother’s side passed away and in his will he bequeathed the Prince manor to me, on one condition. I am to marry or bond with someone before the anniversary of his death.”

Shock and disbelief rushed through Harry. This was why he hosted the ball? This was what the whole thing had been about? He needed to find someone to bond to, in order to inherit what was rightfully his?

Harry was unsure if he should feel insulted that the only reason Snape was taking him on this date was to see if they were compatible enough to bond so that he could inherit the Prince estate, or if he should feel insulted because Snape would not have looked at him twice for any other reason. On the other hand, he should probably feel flattered that out of a hundred people to attend the masquerade, Snape had chosen him along with three others to find that one person he could bond with. At the moment, as far as Harry knew, it was between him and Patrick.

Knowing that he would only get angry if he kept thinking of the negative connotations to this whole thing, Harry took a look at the positives. He had known from the beginning that the host who arranged the masquerade did it so that he/she could find a life partner. He had known, going into that antechamber that he was committing himself to a long time partnership, should he be chosen in the end. The only thing he had not known was that the host had not done this because of a wish to find a partner but because of a clause. A clause which stipulates that he must find a partner, and soon, or he would lose everything.

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Harry looked up at Snape.

“Alright, I think I understand. You held the ball with the hope of finding someone to bond with. You chose four people that you felt compatible with and are now pursuing relationships with us to see whom is the most compatible. Draco Malfoy bowed out early on, as did Heinrich. Patrick and I are the only ones left. Just tell me one thing, am I what you are looking for? Could he be? Or are you going to go through this whole process again because we are not what you hoped we would be?”

The anger he felt was real and it came across in his words but Snape took it all calmly and Harry could see him organising his thoughts before he answered.

“To be honest with you Potter, there is no Patrick and you to choose from, there is only you. That night in the antechamber I thanked him for coming, told him it was good to meet him and that I hoped we would see each other again. I did not arrange for a date, the way I did with you. So you see Potter, you are the only one left and if you think we could put our differences aside, the fact that we could speak for hours on end about various topics gives me hope that we are more than just compatible.”

Harry took in a shaky breath at the admission and quickly ran through all the pro’s and con’s to this whole situation. He knew that nothing would force him to bond with Snape in the end. If it did not work out, there was nothing stopping him from walking away. Now he only had to decide if they had enough in common to give this a chance, to see if they could become friends, and then more than that.

“Alright Snape, err… is it alright if I call you Severus? I just don’t think the distance that surnames imply is applicable anymore.”

Snape gave him a quick nod and so Harry continued.

“Yes, well then… Severus. We can give this a try. See how it works out and if we don’t kill each other a month down the line then I am sure that we will have our answer.”

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Harry let out a shaky breath as fingers teased his nipples. It was a month after the masquerade and Harry had come to know Severus a lot better in that time.

“Oh fuck… Oh please Severus.” Severus lifted his head from where he was laving Harry’s balls to give him a smirk.

A smack to his bottom made Harry’s breath hitch and then Severus stuck his fingers in Harry’s mouth.

“Suck them. Suck them and twirl your tongue around them like you would my cock. Worship them like you did last night. That’s it. You just love it, don’t you Harry. You love it when I play with your nipples, love it when I stretch you with my soaked fingers. Your mouth stretched so wide that I could fit my cock and my balls inside.”

Harry moaned as Severus spoke about what they had done the previous night. He had never known how erotic it could be to have someone speak these dirty words while teasing your nipples or your hole or by sticking fingers into your mouth.

One of the first things that Harry had learned about Severus Snape was that the man had a very dirty mouth and an even dirtier imagination. They could talk about almost anything and while that was a good thing, meant that they had lots in common, most of the time, whatever they were talking about, Severus would turn it around with innuendo and Harry would be squirming in his seat within seconds.

When Severus found out that Harry is a virgin, he made one promise, that he would teach Harry everything he would ever need to know about pleasing someone and being pleasured by someone and that on the day of their bonding, Severus would take his virginity but not before.

The man had an iron will and no matter how much Harry begged, no matter how wantonly he exposed himself, Severus did not go back on that promise. He had cleaned Harry inside and out, giving him his very first enema, which turned out to be much easier than he had thought. He had teased Harry, thrust his fingers inside and stretched him to get him used to the sensations. Severus had teased his perineum to the point where Harry was begging him, sobbing for release but no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Severus would not cross that invisible line.

“Mmmm, fuck yes. Oh, oh fuck, Severus please…” Harry’s hips lifted up from the bed as Severus took his cock into his mouth. Snaking his hands into Severus’ hair, Harry was ready to thrust up into his mouth when his wrists were grabbed and pinned to the bed. Magical restraints snared his wrists and Harry could do nothing but thrust helplessly up into that glorious mouth.

As his release crept up on him Harry only had a moment to warn Severus before he spilled his seed. Severus took him deep and sucked every last drop from him.

Harry moaned weakly as Severus shifted up on the bed and pulled him into his arms. His mouth was claimed by a kiss and Harry no longer felt it weird or disgusting to taste his own release in Severus’ mouth. 

“You look so damn beautiful when you’re lying naked and exposed on my bed.”

A happy sigh was all he could give in answer to Severus’ proclamation and he settled down into the warm embrace to sleep.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The week before they were to bond, Harry was a nervous wreck. Hermione and Ron had been shocked to hear who the host of the masquerade was and even more shocked that he had chosen Harry of all people.

Ron, in a rare moment of maturity, had made the first move to a reconciliation between Severus and the Weasley family. He had forgiven Severus for what happened to George and for the part he had played in the war. Harry had launched himself at his best friend and hugged him until Hermione stepped in to separate the two, smiling all the while.

For the last month, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley had bombarded him with questions about what he wanted to do for the bonding. Did he want to wear a suit or the traditional wizarding clothes for bondings. Did he want to have a big ceremony in a public venue or a small one with family and friends. Did he have a ring or a band to give Severus? Did he have anything planned for their bonding night? As the questions became more and more personal, Harry closed up and refused to answer them.

They had decided that neither of them wanted a big ceremony and would only invite those closest to them. Severus had explained that he would inherit the Prince family bonding rings along with the manor and vaults and so Harry did not have to worry about acquiring a ring or band for him. They would most likely move into the Prince manor – seeing as this was the catalyst for their bonding – and anything thereafter would just have to wait.

Spinning around as his floo activated, Harry let out a breath of relief to see Severus step out of his fire.

“Oh thank Merlin you’re here Severus!” Harry dashed up to him and grabbed him in a hug.

Severus looked alarmed and quickly looked him over to see if he was hurt.

“No, no, I’m not hurt or anything. Really! I just… I don’t know what to do Severus. Am I supposed to wear wizarding robes to the ceremony or can I wear a suit? Am I supposed to walk down the aisle like a bride while you wait in front or is it the other way around? What about the actual bonding? Are there words that I should memorise? What if I mess it all up, Severus? Would that cause you to lose the manor, to lose everything? Oh no, oh Merlin, I’m going to mess it all up, aren’t I?”

Severus pulled him close and hushed his hysterics.

“Calm down Harry. You can wear a suit if you want, I do not mind. The tradition is to wear robes but as this is our day, you are free to wear whatever you decide. As to the procedure, we will walk in together, arm in arm and kneel at the front where the minister will be waiting. The bonding process is a very private thing and any words that might be exchanged will be just between the two of us, it is almost the same as Legillemency but it is part of the bonding ritual and not an actual spell. You do not need to remember any specific words, whatever you decide to say will be for you to decide. The only way you could possibly mess this up is by not showing up Harry, and I have every faith in you and what we have built over the last three months that you will make the right decision.”  
As Severus finished speaking, he placed a tender kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Feelings that had been building up for the last three months boiled over in Harry and he finally knew exactly what they meant.

“I love you, Severus, with all my heart.”

“And I love you, Harry, more than I ever thought it would be possible to love another person.”

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The bonding was over before Harry could even blink, or that’s how it felt at least. One moment he was nervously entwining his arm with Severus’, the next they were enveloped by a bright blue light and turning to lead the assembly to the hall where a feast awaited them.

Smiling at everyone as they congratulated them on their bonding, Harry could not stop himself from turning to look at Severus every few seconds, feeling that he was in a dream and would wake up, alone and without this wonderful man at his side.

Severus turned to him as he once again turned to look at his new bond mate and they got lost in the moment, just staring at each other.

“I’m going to ravish you right here in front of everyone if you don’t stop looking at me like that.”

Harry moaned softly and adjusted himself surreptitiously before giving Severus a desperate look. 

“What is the procedure for situations like these? Can we excuse ourselves now and retire for the night?”

Severus gave him a heated look, scanned the crowd and quickly nodded.

“Attention everyone! Thank you all once again for joining us on this special day. I’m afraid that we have to retire for the night but feel free to stay and enjoy the rest of the night’s festivities.”

Applause rang out through the hall, along with some cat calls from the Weasley brothers, which made Harry blush brightly but then Severus took his hand and they made their way through the throng of people, saying goodbyes to everyone along the way.

Once they were out under the clear night sky, Severus pulled Harry close and gave him a deep kiss before apparating them to a grand manor which took Harry’s breathe away.

“It’s beautiful!”

“Come, we can enjoy the splendour of the manor tomorrow, tonight I just want to sink into your tight little body and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move at all tomorrow which would just mean that we have to repeat the procedure over and over again. Do you think your arse will be able to handle that? Do you think you will be able to keep up with me? Do you think you can last long enough to make it to the bedroom?”

As Severus spoke, he picked Harry up and wrapped his legs around his waist before crushing their lips together.

They did not make it to the bedroom, they only made it into the parlour before Harry was begging Severus to take him. Severus got down on his knees and took Harry’s rigid cock into his mouth. Harry only lasted seconds before spilling himself. After that they only made it as far as the kitchen where Severus grabbed some olive oil and started stretching Harry with his fingers while his mouth worshipped Harry’s nipples.

Harry eventually lost his virginity on a couch in what he thought might be the living room – one of many he later found out – and they only made it to their new bedroom the following morning after waking up cramped and naked in a magically heated tub.

As Severus gently lay him down on the huge bed, Harry sleepily blinked his eyes open to stare at his bond mate.

“I think I know my place in life now.” Harry said. “My place is to be wrapped around your glorious cock, I don’t think I can live without it, we’ll just have to stay here forever where I can bounce and bounce on your cock to my heart’s content. Where I can suck you and lick you and fuck myself on your fingers, your hand or your glorious cock whenever I want to. Oh fuck, you are so big and hot and I want to worship you for the rest of my days.”

Severus found out that day that Harry had an even dirtier mouth than himself, something he had thought impossible before. Even though it took them a whole night to make it to the bed, they did not make it out of bed for three whole days.

**The End**


End file.
